


Children of the Dark

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A set of drabbles about Bellatrix and Voldemort having children.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Not Snake Food

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this collection are unrelated to one another except by general theme. I'm lazy and don't want to type the tags into the form three times, leave me alone.
> 
> These were all originally posted on FFN in 2014.

~ Not Snake Food ~

Nagini pokes her head over Voldemort's shoulder to look at the squirming creature in his arms.

_Food?_ the snake hisses questioningly.

" _No_ ," he snaps, cradling the bundle against his chest protectively. " _You can't eat the baby_."

_Oh, that's your offspring? It doesn't look much like a human_...

"Oh, look, Nagini likes the baby," Bellatrix says. "How cute!"

The Dark Lord has never heard his mistress refer to _anything_ as "cute" before and is slightly disturbed by this pronouncement, until he remembers that pregnancy alters a woman's brain chemistry to keep her from killing her child.

~end~


	2. Shards

~ Shards ~

Holding their newborn child in his arms, he feels... nothing.

She is looking up at him with shining eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," he says, handing the baby back to her. "You name it."

He watches the hope and pride fade from her expression, leaving only exhaustion. She is shattered by his words. She thought that this was what he wanted, that once the baby was born they would be a family... Instead, she is discovering _again_ that he _does not care_.

As many times as she has realized it before, as many times as she has allowed him to break her heart already, she doesn't know why she thought this time would be any different. But, oh, how she hoped it _would_. And it hurts so much she can barely stand it.

She shields her thoughts and blinks back the tears as she cradles her child protectively against her chest. She has this tiny creature depending on her now and she doesn't know what to do. What if he tells her she isn't allowed to keep the child, to raise it...?

He waits, wondering idly what name she will choose, oblivious to the torment he has inflicted upon her.

She fights against the panic rising in her chest and once she has pulled herself together enough to speak, she says in a whisper the last thing he would have expected to hear.

"I don't know, either."

~end~


	3. The River of Time

~ The River of Time ~

"It's a girl."

She has three girls now, just like her mother.

"What shall we call her?" he asks.

"Amaryllis."

A flower this time, not a star. Again, just like her mother.

 _But time flows like a river... and history repeats_.

Another nine months of discomfort, indignity, and pain endured... all wasted on another disappointment.

She sighs heavily.

"Don't you want to hold her?"

"I'm too tired," she answers, turning on her side and burying her face in the pillow. "Let me sleep."

How many times had she heard that same line from her own mother during her childhood, when her father tried to get the woman to deal with their unruly offspring? _Innumerable_.

She is old now. Nearly fifty. Too old to keep doing this. And if she continues to follow in her mother's footsteps, any further attempts to bear a male heir would end in a string of miscarriages, leaving her with shattered sanity and three little girls.

The father would do his best, but it wouldn't be enough. Her daughters would grow up knowing they were unloved, and would go looking for love in all the wrong ways. She feels sorry for them already. Not sorry enough to take the most recent disappointment into her arms and fake a smile for the bewildered father, though.

~end~


End file.
